


My love against your hate

by Hoseok_hyungie



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Crime Fighting, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jasper as villain, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Villains, a bit steamy at the end but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseok_hyungie/pseuds/Hoseok_hyungie
Summary: Kid Danger gasped as he realized it was a knife. Was Jasper threatening them with the knife? It was a fairly big knife, big enough to seriously injure someone.“Ja- Bad Lad!” Kid Danger exclaimed which made the “villain” turn his head into both heroes’ direction.“Oho, who do we have here? Kid Danger and Captain Man?” Jasper spat these words out with so much disgust that it slightly hurt Henry. Usually Jasper spoke of both of them so fondly, his eyes gleaming excitedly and cutely every time he was able to witness Henry’s and Ray’s transformation into their hero suits.“That’s right,” the older hero answered and took one step forward. “Drop the knife, you don’t need to do this.”orJasper was accidentally turned into a villain and Kid Danger and Captain Man have to stop him from doing something really bad.(Also, Henry has quite a huge crush on Jasper)
Relationships: Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	My love against your hate

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this almost 10k words long heap of absolute I don't even know, I hope you like it XD

“What the hell,” Captain Man muttered as he found himself face to face with Toddler dressed up like a little girl; he wore a pink, frilly dress and a blonde wig with two piggy tails. Toddler had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What is it?” Kid Danger asked as he entered the warehouse after him.

“That’s no little girl. That’s Toddler in girls’ clothing!”

“What on earth??” Henry looked just as confused as Ray. They had been called here because they received a video message of a little girly being tied up in this old warehouse that seemed to be crying and begging for help. But now they were here and the girl turned out to be… Toddler. Why though?

“I think this might be a trap,” Ray said to his sidekick.

“Well, well. You guessed right.” Doctor Minyak appeared from behind a pile of boxes, followed by his assistant Nurse Cohort. She carried what seemed to be a blaster.

“Minyak!” Captain Man exclaimed angrily. “I should have known. You always have these stupid ideas.”

Doctor Minyak laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Now, now! To me it seems that it was a genius idea. I mean, you were tricked by it, weren’t you?” A smug grin spread on his face which made Ray clench his fists in annoyance.

“What do you even want?” Henry intervened and took a step forward towards Minyak.

The man snapped his fingers. “Nurse Cohort, give me the blaster!” The slim and pretty assistant rolled her eyes but handed over said object to Doctor Minyak.

“Would it kill you to be friendly and say ‘please’ for once?”

“Shush,” the man hissed and waved her off. “Don’t interrupt my work. I was just about to start telling our guests here about my absolutely fool proof plan.”

“What idiotic thing that is bound to fail did you plan this time?” Captain Man asked.

“It’s absolutely smart, you don’t know anything,” Minyak huffed sulkily. “Whatever, you see this wonderful baby here?” he asked while stroking his blaster.

“Yeah, what about it?” Kid Danger asked, this time a bit more on guard. He surely didn’t think that Doctor Minyak was, like, too dangerous but you can never be cautious enough.

“In here there is a highly concentrated amount of Malevolencium. It causes the target to become evil and once I shoot your sidekick with it, he won’t be your loyal puppy anymore. He will join the evil side and will become your enemy.” Doctor Minyak laughed deviously and Nurse Cohort had a smug smile on her face.

“Oh please, as if you’d even come as far as shooting him. Before you can pull the trigger, we will already have defeated you,” Ray said and reached to his back pocket, ready to pull out his blaster. Henry did the same but they were shocked to find… nothing!

“Wha- where is my blaster?” Captain Man muttered under his breath.

“I can’t find mine either!” his sidekick hissed to him. And then, as it dawned on him, he gasped in shock.

“What is it, Kid?”

“We plugged them in to charge them in the Man Cave yesterday but we forgot to take them with us!”

Ray had to supress the urge to facepalm. Sometimes even he realized how stupidly clumsy they were. It was no problem for him, as he was indestructible but his sidekick wasn’t. What should he do, Henry had no way of defending himself except for his hypermobility but that won’t save him forever as he was bound to get exhausted eventually.

“What are you whispering about over there?” Minyak exclaimed angrily. “Are you disregarding my dangerousness?”

“Oh, shut up, Minyak. Which dangerousness?” Captain Man responded and waved him off.

“You little-“ the villain started but was interrupted as one of the side doors behind Captain Man and Kid Danger burst open.

“Captain Man! Kid Danger! You forgot your blasters!” Henry immediately recognized this voice as his best friend’s one. What was he doing here?! He turned around and sure enough, there was Jasper in disguise, holding their blasters in his hands.

“Wh-why are you here?? It’s dangerous!” Henry whispered loudly, visibly upset.

"I wanted to bring your blasters. How else did you want to fight?" Jasper looked pretty proud of himself but Henry was not amused. He didn't want his best friend to get in danger.

  
"That's really nice of you but please go! You don't know how dangerous this can be!" He pushed Jasper into the direction of the door.

  
"For God's sake! You all really piss me off right now!" Minyak shouted. "I've had enough!" Suddenly he lifted the blaster, aimed at Kid Danger and pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to move in slow motion then. Henry saw the bright purple ray that came closer and closer and then he saw how Jasper pushed him out of the way.

  
"NO!" he screamed shocked but it was already too late. The ray hit Jasper square in the chest, throwing him back. Henry fortunately caught him, otherwise he would have crashed onto the floor

  
"Kid! Ja- other kid!" Captain Man shouted, almost revealing Jasper's name.

  
"Shoot!" Doctor Minyak was angry that he didn't hit Kid Danger. "Great, now I wasted the only shot I had on... I don't even know who he is! Why is he here?" Minyak stomped onto the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

  
"Come on, Nurse Cohort. Let's flee." Minyak took his blaster and quickly trudged off. Captain Man wanted to follow him but he saw in how much distress Henry was while he was holding the unconscious Jasper in his arms and didn't have the heart to leave him alone. He sighed heavily and let Minyak escape.

  
"Jasper!" Henry desperately shouted and shook him to wake him. Jasper didn't budge.  
  


"But at least he's still breathing," Ray said to calm the blond boy down. And indeed, Jasper was unconscious but his chest still rose and sunk. He looked as if he was peacefully sleeping and if you didn't know what had happened before, you might simply think that.

  
"Hey, Jasp, please wake up." Henry's voice was desperate and teary and his hand was shaking when he cupped Jasper's pale cheek. Ray felt really guilty for not being able to protect Jasper. Even if it was the boy's own fault for being so... dumb and jumping in front of the Malevolencium ray, he as Captain Man could easily have avoided it. It wouldn't have affected him in the slightest as he was indestructible and stuff like that didn’t have an effect on him but you could not say that about Jasper.  
  


"Come on, we'll take him to the Man Cave. Maybe Schwoz will be able to do something-" Ray was interrupted as Jasper suddenly opened his eyes and pushed himself out of Henry's arms.

  
"J-Jasper," the blond boy stuttered flabbergasted. "Thank god, I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up anymore." Henry approached him and wanted to lay his hand on his friend's arm but said friend flinched back from the attempt.

  
"Don't touch me!" He spat out and wrinkled up his nose in apparent disgust. Henry was taken aback. Jasper sounded so.. mean, not the cheerful tone his voice usually had. It was cold and stung.

  
"But Jasper, wha-"

  
"Don't call me Jasper! I'm Bad Lad!" He had an angry expression on his face and didn't look as happy to see Henry as he usually did. The brunette boy stood up and took several steps back towards the same door he came in through.

“Bad Lad? What the hell are you saying?” Henry was beyond confused and still in denial about what happened to his best friend. He just couldn’t believe that this pure and friendly soul that was Jasper could turn evil. With cautious steps he tried approaching Jasper but was stopped pretty quickly.

“Stop! One more step and I’ll pulverize you!!” Jasper had one of the blasters in his hands and pointed it at Henry. The latter couldn’t believe what was happening at the moment. He didn’t recognize his best friend.

“B-but-“

“No,” Ray said, “leave him be, Henry. He is probably serious about pulling the trigger. Right now, you’re no friends, you’re enemies. That’s exactly what the Malevolencium was supposed to do to the person that got hit by it.”

Henry wanted to object but he knew that Ray was right and that right now there was nothing that could be done. Would they ever be able to turn Jasper back?

Jasper, still aiming the blaster at his best friend, walked out of the door and then shut it loudly. It was really quiet after he left as neither Captain Man nor Kid Danger knew what to say. But eventually Henry broke the silence by shakily letting out a breath.

“O-oh my god, what the hell was that,” he muttered to himself and pushed the heels of his hands onto his eyes. “Jasper…”

Ray bit his lower lip and clenched his right fist. He had the feeling that he had failed as Captain Man. He swore that he’d protect Henry at all costs and that included those close to him. But he failed to protect Jasper. He walked over to Henry and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, let’s return to the Man Cave.”

* * *

Schwoz raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“So, you’re saying that Jasper was hit by this… Malevolencium ray? And then he turned evil? Like, he actually threatened you with a blaster?”

Henry and Ray, who were still in their hero suits, simultaneously nodded to confirm what Schwoz had just repeated. After they had returned to the Man Cave, Henry had hastily told both Charlotte and Schwoz about what had occurred at the warehouse. They were understandably shocked as this was something that really no one expected.

“And I even told him at least three times that he can’t bring you the blasters because it’s too dangerous,” Charlotte said. “But he was insisting on doing so and we just couldn’t stop him because he grabbed the blasters and disappeared before we could hold him back.”

Henry was sitting on the round couch and was deep in thought. He felt responsible for what had happened to Jasper. If he had pushed Jasper out of the way, if he had shoved Jasper back out of the door, maybe all of this could have been prevented. Why did Jasper even jump in front of the ray? He knew that his best friend was not always the smartest but even he should have realized that it would harm him or have an effect on him if it hit him. If anyone it should have been Henry that should have been hit by the Malevolencium. He was Captain Man’s sidekick and vowed that he’d protect Swellview’s citizens so it should have been him, not an innocent civilian, his best friend at that. He got really sad as he thought about what would be if they weren’t be able to undo the effects of the chemical. Would Jasper forever be evil? Henry could and simply didn’t want to imagine that. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Schwoz call his name. Only when the small man zapped him with a laser, he reacted by jolting surprised.

“Ouch! What the hell, Schwoz?”

“I called your name at least 5 times but you wouldn’t listen. So I zapped you.”

Henry nodded and frowned angrily. “Yeah, I felt that.”

“Oh, come on, don’t make such a fuss. I wanted to tell you that I may be able to find an antidote for the Malevolencium.”

That made the blond boy jump up. He knew that Schwoz could do it! “What is it?” he asked impatiently. Henry just wanted to turn Jasper back as quickly as possible. Not even two hours have passed since the incident but he already missed his best friend’s dorkiness that kind of annoyed everyone but made him smile all the more.

Schwoz clicked his tongue. “You still have to be patient for a bit. I might have an idea. Give me your gloves.”

Henry took them off and gave them to Schwoz without hesitation. “Why exactly do you need my gloves?”

The man shone the light of a torch onto the gloves. But it didn’t seem to be an ordinary torch. Under the light you could see purple stains on the glove which were invisible in normal light.

“You see those stains here?” Schwoz asked Henry. Ray and Charlotte also stepped closer to listen to him. The blond boy nodded confirmatively. “Yeah, what’s that?”

“Those,” Schwoz said while pointing at the purple stains that were glowing beneath the light, “are remnants of the Malevolencium from when Henry came in contact with Jasper.” The man took a small pair of scissors out of his breast pocket and cut a small piece of one of the gloves off. Then he put it into a test tube and poured a blue chemical into it.

“I will probably be able to extract it and have the Malevolencium. Then I’ll just need someone to spray it onto so I can test diverse things that could be possible antidotes.”

Charlotte defensively raised her hands. “I definitely won’t let you spray that onto me!” She backed away and shook her head.

“And it won’t have an effect on me,” Ray said.

Henry was pondering on if he should do it. If Schwoz wasn’t able to find an antidote it would have been a pointless victim because then they would have lost Jasper and Henry to the Malevolencium. But if he didn’t volunteer, how should an antidote be found. Henry sighed heavily but made a decision.

“I will do it,” he responded and stepped forward. “I will serve as a guinea pig.”

Schwoz was speechless for a short moment until he sneered and shook his head. “Oh, no no no. I won’t use you as a guinea pig. We don’t even know if I’ll be able to find an antidote and if I can’t, Ray will lose you as his sidekick.”

“No Henry, you will definitely not let Schwoz use that on you,” Ray demanded upon hearing Schwoz’ warning. “I still need you as sidekick.”

“But… but how else is Schwoz supposed find an antidote?”

“Let me worry about that, alright?” the small man said. “I already know whom I’ll use. My sister Winnie, you know, the one that looks like a horse? She told me that if I ever needed to experiment on someone, she’d happily volunteer.”

“That’s great!” Henry exclaimed relieved. He had honestly been a bit scared at the thought of serving as a… guinea pig. Of course he still would have done it if there hadn’t been anyone else to try it on because it was for Jasper’s sake. And even if he didn’t really want to admit it, he’d even do so much more for his best friend.

Henry opened the gallery on his phone and opened a folder of pictures of Jasper and him. He scrolled really far down and found one of the oldest pictures he had of them both together which was standing on a shelf in his room but he’d taken a picture of it. They were both pretty young, in elementary school, and were in a summer camp. Henry still remembered just how much fun they both had there and they still did. As he swiped through the folder, he found even more pictures from when they were younger. Taken at birthday parties, in amusement parks or just when they chilled at Henry’s. Henry had always imported the pictures onto his new phone, for whatever reason, he didn’t even know himself. It’s just that he has known Jasper for so long, he didn’t simply consider him a friend, he’d almost call him family. He didn’t like him, no, he… loved him? But was it just platonic love? No, Henry has felt his heart beating really quickly too often when he was near Jasper so he was almost sure that it was in fact not just platonic. Yes, he had to admit it, it seemed that he had fallen for Jasper’s charms. He wasn’t even surprised, Jasper was a really charming boy.

Henry was too absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Charlotte slipping behind him and watching him swipe through the pictures.

“Why do you have a folder full of pictures of Jasper?” she whispered into his ear. Henry startled and spun around, looking at his female best friend with big eyes.

“Wha- When did you even step behind me?” the boy stuttered, shutting of his phone in embarrassment. How much did she see? Oh god, he was so embarrassed!

Charlotte snickered and put her hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Hen, I’ve seen more than enough. And even if I hadn’t seen that, I already knew. You have a crush on Jasp, haven’t you?”

Henry’s already flushed cheeks just got a little tint redder. Was he found out? Yeah, of course, Charlotte is really smart, she was bound to find out. He sighed and simply nodded in confirmation.

“Hey, it’s alright. I mean, you didn’t really try to hide it. We all knew.”

Henry frowned while he looked at Charlotte. “You what? No, you just want to mess with me. As if Ray and Schwoz knew about that.”

The girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “Alright if you don’t want to believe me… Ray! Schwoz!” she exclaimed to get the two men’s attention. “You both knew about Henry’s crush on Jasper, didn’t you?”

“Oh my god, how were we supposed to not know about it? He was so obvious!” Ray responded. “Yeah,” Schwoz added, “he was always looking daggers at him. I wonder how Jasper has not noticed it yet, you’re both so stupid!”

While they were all poking fun at Henry, he just wanted to disappear, his embarrassment was eating him alive. But suddenly they heard the alarm which indicated an emergency that required Captain Man and Kid Danger’s help. The screens changed to the news where Mary and Trent were announcing the emergency.

“-emergency occurring at Swellview’s bank. A masked man is holding several people as hostage and demands that the bank clerk hands over the money.”

“Oh, come on,” Ray said annoyed. “We already have that problem with Jasper and now there’s some idiot that has to rob the bank. Couldn’t he have done that, like, after we turned Jasper back?”

In the meanwhile, the news report continued and they showed some rather blurry shots from the scene because the cameraman could only film through the windows. Henry was trying to recognize the villain who was trying to steal money. Was it someone they’d already encountered before or was it a new one? Before he was really able to think further, his ears picked up one particular name that came from Trent’s mouth.

“-refers to himself as ‘Bad Lad’.”

Henry and Ray simultaneously gasped which made Charlotte and Schwoz raise an eyebrow.

“What is it, you know him?” Charlotte asked confused.

“Y-yes,” the blond boy stuttered, “this is Jasper… He told us earlier that his name was ‘Bad Lad’… for fuck’s sake, I can’t believe it.”

“Oh my- Jasper is capable of doing something like that?” the girl gasped.

“Yes, although I am a bit surprised, I must say that it wasn’t really unlikely that something like this would happen sooner or later. He was sprayed with that Malevolencium after all and it was highly concentrated.” Schwoz swayed a test tube with a bubbling, bright purple liquid around. “I was able to extract and replicate the Malevolencium.”

“As expected from you, Schwoz,” Henry praised excitedly. Maybe there was a chance to get his best friend back soon.

“-hope that our local superheroes Captain Man and Kid Danger appear. They are urgently needed because the police’s hands are tied in this case.”

“You heard them Henry, let’s quickly chew some gum and rush there, we are needed.”

Henry nodded and pulled out his gum. Ray did the same and they both took one gum into their mouth, chewed quickly and then blew a bubble. They were encircled by bright light which travelled down their bodies and then back up. Then they were in their red and blue hero suits, ready to leave.

“Don’t forget your blasters this time!” Charlotte exclaimed when they headed for the tubes.

“…You’re right, that’s the thing that got us in trouble earlier. We probably shouldn’t do the same mistake,” Henry said and turned around to get Ray’s and his blasters. “Thanks Char. What would we do without you sometimes, I swear.”

“Probably die?” she joked and waved them off. “And now go.”

Henry rushed to the tubes and stood beneath one, Ray beneath the other one. The tubes came down, enclosing the heroes.

“Up the tube!” Ray said loudly which activated the tubes and sucked them both up.

When Ray and Henry were gone, Schwoz snuck into one of the backrooms. Charlotte didn’t even question the things he did anymore but when Schwoz re-emerged with Winnie, his sister that looked like a horse, Charlotte was surprised.

“Where did you get her from? How did she get here so quickly?”

Schwoz supressed a grin and shrugged his shoulders.

“Schwoz,” Charlotte urged seriously.

“…. Okaaay, she was living in one of the rooms in the back where Ray never goes to anyways.”

“Schwoz! Didn’t Ray tell you at least five times that you’re not supposed to accommodate your… special relatives here anymore?”

“But she didn’t even do any damage or made a mess. Please don’t tell Ray!” Schwoz looked at the girl with pleading eyes and Charlotte gave in.

“Alright,” she sighed, “I mean, we do need her now so I guess it was really practical that you had her living here.”

“I know, right?” he said proudly and lead Winnie to one of the chairs that had straps on them so that they could strap her down and she wouldn’t go nuts when he sprayed her with the Malevolencium.

“I guess we should start now. Hopefully it won’t take too long to find an antidote,” Schwoz said and sprayed the chemical onto his sister.

“Let’s hope for the best.”

* * *

Henry and Ray, now Kid Danger and Captain Man, arrived at the bank that was surrounded by curious civilians, worried relatives of the hostages and of course police and news trucks.

“Oh, finally you’re here,” one of the policemen said upon seeing the two superheroes. “We already tried entering but the villain is really frightening and he held an elderly lady, threatening to do something to her if we invaded the building or tried to do anything at all. Please, help us.”

“No worries,” Captain Man announced in a slightly smug tone, “now that I’m here-“

“Ahem,” interrupted Kid Danger as the other hero didn’t mention him.

“Right, now that we’re here you don’t have to fear anymore. We’ll get the hostages out, we promise. That villain is nothing in comparison to some bad guys we’ve already fought.”

“Thank you so much!” a pretty lady, probably in her late thirties, said and clung to Captain Man’s arm with teary eyes. She immediately caught Ray’s eye, definitely the type of woman he was after: a middle-aged mom.

“Oh, hello beautiful lady. You don’t need to worry, I’ll protect you.” The hero flexed his biceps to show off and sway the woman.

“You’re a true superhero,” she said. “My husband is in there and I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“Oh, so you’re already married,” he muttered under his breath.

“Huh,” the lady asked but Captain Man waved her off.

“Nevermind, my sidekick and I will get him out.”

The woman thanked him again as Ray gently pried her off his arm so that they could start their rescue mission as quickly as possible. They approached the door which was locked to no one’s surprise.

“Step back, Kid. I’ll take care of that.”

Ray ran towards the door and kicked it open with a powerful kick.

“Great!” his sidekick exclaimed and followed him into the bank. When they entered, they immediately saw the hostages huddled together in one corner. And at the bank counter Henry spotted Jasper, or “Bad Lad”. He wore sunglasses and a scarf to cover his mouth but the sidekick could still immediately recognize his best friend. Jasper really held an elderly lady, gripping her arm so that she couldn’t escape. The other hand held something that shone in the light.

Kid Danger gasped as he realized it was a knife. Was Jasper threatening them with the knife? It was a fairly big knife, big enough to seriously injure someone.

“Ja- Bad Lad!” Kid Danger exclaimed which made the “villain” turn his head into both heroes’ direction.

“Oho, who do we have here? Kid Danger and Captain Man?” Jasper spat these words out with so much disgust that it slightly hurt Henry. Usually Jasper spoke of both of them so fondly, his eyes gleaming excitedly and cutely every time he was able to witness Henry’s and Ray’s transformation into their hero suits.

“That’s right,” the older hero answered and took one step forward. “Drop the knife, you don’t need to do this.”

Jasper simply sneered and turned towards the bank counter again. “Move quicker! Or do you want me to slit this grandma’s throat open?!” He shouted at the poor terrified lady behind the bank counter that was supposed to put the money into big bags. She squeaked in fear and shook her head, now stuffing money into the bags at an even faster pace.

No, that was not his Jasper, not his gentle, adorable and dorky best friend. What has that Malevolencium done to him? Henry was shocked to not find any of that softness in Jasper’s voice anymore, only hate-fuelled gruffness.

“Stop that, Bad Lad,” Captain Man demanded and took another step forward. His sidekick was following him closely, already taking his blaster out so that he’d be able to defend himself. He hoped that it wouldn’t come that far, he didn’t want to direct a weapon at Jasper.

“And why should I,” Jasper asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

“I think you know that very well. It’s a crime that will get you in jail. Why do you want to end up in jail?” The two heroes took another step forward.

“Who said that I’ll end up in jail? For that to happen you would have to catch me but as long as I have this lady as hostage you can’t do anything. If one cop enters the bank, I’ll hurt this lady. Try to stop me and I’ll hurt this lady. And it will be your fault.” Jasper snickered maliciously and banged the knife on the surface of the counter.

“Oh, hurry up, I don’t have the whole day, goddammit!”

The lady behind the counter jumped in fear and lifted the first of the three bags full of money onto the counter with trembling hands.

“Ah, there we go! Now the other bags, and fast.” Bad Lad twirled the knife around with such ease but Kid Danger was scared that he’d hurt anyone or himself by doing that.

“Bad Lad,” Kid tried this time. “Please, you don’t need to do this.” He took another step forward.

“Stop it right there,” the villain warned him with grim expression. “One more step and this grandma here will bleed.

The coldness and seriousness in his voice made a cold shiver run down Henry’s back. He really didn’t think anymore when he exclaimed his next words but he felt like that was the right thing to do.

“Please let that lady go, take me as your hostage instead.”

“Kid!” Captain Man hissed. “What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?”

“Trust me,” his sidekick whispered back. “Just trust me, I really hope this works, though…”

Bad Lad seemed to be interested in the offer. “But how should I know that this is not a trap.”

Henry took his blaster and dropped it on the floor so that Jasper would see it. He also lifted his hands into the air to show him he didn’t have any more weapons.

“C’mere,” the villain grunted and urged Kid closer. The sidekick stood in front of Jasper now, who still held the elderly lady by her arm. He eyed Kid Danger, looking him up and down. Then he forcefully pushed the lady away but Captain Man was able to safely catch her. He quickly grabbed Kid Danger’s arm and pulled him close.

“Try something funny and it won’t end well for you,” Jasper whispered into his ears. The blond hero simply nodded and took a deep breath.

“You know what,” Bad Lad announced loudly so that everyone in the bank would be able to hear it. “I’m not interested in those other hostages anymore. Get them out of here, their pathetic appearances make me sick.”

Captain Man didn’t hesitate long and ushered the people out of the bank.

“This here is so much more interesting,” Jasper whispered as he smiled wickedly and light ran the backside of the knife along Kid Danger’s throat.

Kid Danger just gulped and hoped that his plan would work.

* * *

Charlotte and Schwoz were in the Man Cave, experimenting on Winnie who was fortunately still strapped to the chair. She was going crazy, her eyes angrily gleaming and furious snarls escaping her throat.

The Malevolencium had worked really well but Schwoz had yet to find the antidote. Meanwhile Charlotte was attentively following the live broadcast of the robbery at the bank. She was more than confused as suddenly the hostages came running out of the bank, seemingly unharmed.

“What- Have Henry and Ray already resolved the situation?” She didn’t understand it. Did they fight against Jasper?

“-ask one of the hostages why they were suddenly released,” said Brian, one of the news anchors from KLVY, the news station.

“Well,” a middle-aged man began, “he held an elderly lady hostage, threatening to hurt her if anyone tried anything.”

Charlotte gasped in disbelief. Jasper… really did that??

“And then suddenly Kid Danger asked that villain to release the lady and take him as hostage instead.”

“Alright, what happened then?” Brian asked the man and held the mic in front of his face again.

“The villain released the lady and took Kid Danger as hostage instead. He then declared that he wasn’t interested in us other hostages anymore and that we could leave.”

Brian nodded thoughtfully before he asked his next question. “Was ‘Bad Lad’ armed?”

“Yes, yes he was. He had a pretty knife and it looked really sharp.”

“Thank you,” the news anchor said as the camera panned onto him again. “As we just heard, it seems that Kid Danger was taken as hostage by the villain. But we know our local superheroes and can assure you that they will quickly resolve the situation. We’ll keep you updated. And now back to the studio to Mary and Trent.”

“Thank you Brian-“

Charlotte stopped listening and turned around to be met by Schwoz who was standing closely behind her. She was startled and let out a curse.

“Schwoz! How often do I have to tell you to not creep up behind me like this!”

“Shh, that’s so irrelevant now. What’s more important is the urgency for an antidote the sudden change in events pressured us into. We need to find something as quickly as possible. Henry’s life is at stake.”

“Yes, I know!” the girl retorted and crossed her arms. “But what can we do, I mean, look at Winnie.” She pointed to his sister. “She usually is so calm and nice but she looks so mad and evil right now. Just what has Doctor Minyak created there…”

The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “If I knew that, I would already have created an antidote that works. But I’m really at loss what to do.” Schwoz walked over to his sister who just got angrier the closer he came.

“I’ll fucking kick you in the face once I get out of this chair!” she shouted. “Release me, you moron!” Winnie was rocking around in the chair, violently trying to rip the straps but to no avail.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Schwoz whispered softly and stroked her head like you would with a horse. That seemed to calm Winnie down for a bit although you could still hear her angry growls.

“How can a chemical fill someone, who was previously so nice, with so much hatred?” Charlotte mumbled to herself, but still loud enough for Schwoz to overhear.

“Hatred…” he repeated thoughtfully, his tongue sticking out between his lips like it always did when he was thinking up a solution for something. “The opposite of hatred is love…”

Charlotte noticed that he had his thinking expression on his face and didn’t dare to interrupt him. But she was hoping that Schwoz would suddenly announce that he had an idea. And that’s exactly what he did.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed and Charlotte pumped her fist into the air.

“Yes! What is it?” she asked impatiently.

“You know, the opposite of hatred is love, right?”

The girl simply nodded, waiting for Schwoz to continue.

“And what is one of the most expressive ways to show your love?” he questioned her with a smile.

“Uhm… a hug?”

“No, you dummy. A kiss!” Schwoz said while he waved his hands around and puckered his lips.

“A kiss, like, on the mouth? You want to kiss you sister on the mouth??” Charlotte didn’t really know what to think about that.

“Why are you so dense today,” the man sighed exasperated. “Who said anything about mouth. It is already enough if it is on the cheek or even the forehead.”

“Ahh, now I get it,” the girl said. “So, you say that if you kiss your sister on the cheek, the love from that gesture will be able to neutralize the hatred and will serve as an antidote?”

“Yes, that’s how idiots would explain it but that’s basically it.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue but didn’t retort anything. They had more important stuff to worry about.

Schwoz turned back to his sister that has still been trying to get free the whole time although it should be pretty obvious to her that it was a pointless endeavour. Growls escaped her throat again.

“You freaking prick, I’ll rip you in half, you midget!” She was just as angry as before and was moving around very much. It was hard to get a hold of her face but both Charlotte and Schwoz were finally able to hold her head still.

“What are you doing!? Take you filthy hands off me!”

“You are really starting to piss me off, you know,” her brother sighed and just went for it. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek that lasted a few seconds, just to make sure that it would actually work. Winnie’s eyes widened and she was suddenly really quiet and didn’t move around anymore. A glowing purple tear escaped her eye and ran down the cheek that Schwoz had planted the kiss onto just a moment ago. Then she passed out.

“What is that?” Charlotte asked, really freaked out by the odd tear.

“That’s the Malevolencium that is leaving her body. It actually worked!!” He wiped the purple tear away and gave Charlotte a high five.

“Quickly, we need to head over to the bank and tell them,” the small man urged.

“Why don’t we just call them?”

“I doubt that Ray or Henry will be able to answer their phones. Let’s just disguise and then hurry over.

They ran into the elevator to go into Junk ‘n’ Stuff and find something to hide their true identities with.

Charlotte was so glad that they would be able to return Jasper to normal. She just hoped he wouldn’t do anything to Henry in the time it would take them to reach the bank…

* * *

The bank has gotten noticeably quieter without the previous hostages’ whispers and sobs. Now it was just the bank clerk, Ray, Jasper and Henry who was still in Jasper’s grasp with the knife close to his throat. Kid Danger decided to simply put his plan into action. It had to work, it just had to.

“Hey, Jasp,” he whispered softly so that only his best friend could hear it.

“What do you want. And call me Bad Lad you stupid twat.”

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry,” Kid Danger muttered. He was silent for a moment before he continued.

“Do you remember? Summer camp in fourth grade? When you fell into that pond and lost your swimming trunks? And then the female camp counsellor gave you her pink jacket so that you could tie it around your waist? And then you had to walk back the whole way with the pink jacket around your waist.” Henry had to chuckle despite the rather serious situation he was in. His plan was to soften Jasper with childhood memories. Maybe that could work against the Malevolencium.

“What the hell are you blabbering?” Bad Lad said in an annoyed tone. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

That kind of really stung in Henry’s chest. Why wouldn’t Jasper remember? Was the Malevolencium blocking his memories?

“Or that time where you didn’t learn for the test and when Miss Shapen wanted to collect your test you just stuffed the test into your mouth because you didn’t fill in a single blank and panicked? Oh my god, I died from laughing and then we both got detention, seriously that was so hilario-“

Kid Danger suddenly felt something cold and sharp against his throat.

“Shut the fuck up,” said Jasper in the coldest voice ever. “I don’t know what the hell you’re trying to do here but know that whatever you’re planning is not working on me. I have no intention to have friendly small talk with you so shut it, alright? Or do you want me to slit your throat open so you won’t be able to talk anymore?”

Henry gulped nervously and meekly said ‘no’. He did not want that, not at all. It was nerve-wracking, Jasper seemed to be a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment or every time you did something that his alter ego Bad Lad didn’t like.

In the meantime Captain Man was pacing around, trying to think up a solution. But he couldn’t think of anything. Usually Charlotte was doing the thinking, he was not cut out for that.

The lady behind the bank counter was terrified as she was lifting the third bag, which was smaller than the other two, onto the counter.

“T-this was the last b-bag,” she stuttered quietly, her voice shaking as if she’d start crying at any moment.

“Finally, took you long enough,” Jasper spat and was about to put his knife into his pocket. “And now leave!” The woman squeaked and nodded, running out from behind the bank counter and then out of the bank.

The doors to the bank opened again and two people stormed in. That immediately raised Jasper’s guard again as he took his knife back out and held it to Kid Danger’s neck.

Henry immediately recognized the two people to be Charlotte and Schwoz in disguise. Schwoz was wearing a red curly wig which probably belonged to a clown costume and he was wearing thick-rimmed glasses. Charlotte hid her hair beneath a hat and wore sunglasses and a jeans jacket. She almost looked like a boy. But Henry as well as Ray were really glad that they were here. They probably had the antidote.

“Who are you? Are you cops? What the hell are you wearing, you look embarrassing.” Jasper was bombarding them with questions, obviously not pleased by their entry. His grip on Henry’s arm tightened and he took a few steps back to distance himself from the two.

“Kid Danger,” Schwoz started to get Henry’s attention. “You have to listen carefully now, alright? I found the antidote for the Malevolencium. All you have to do is kiss Jasper-“

The man was suddenly interrupted by a policeman that had blocked his mouth with his hand. Another policeman had a grip on Charlotte’s arm and was already leading her out of the bank, despite her protests.

“What are you doing, are you out of your mind?!” the policeman scolded Schwoz in a loud whisper. “Why is a simple civilian like you in here? And why the hell are you shouting at the villain? Do you want to anger him? We don’t need that, you’re only hindering the work of Kid Danger and Captain Man, get out of here.”

The policeman led Schwoz out of the bank despite his struggling and loudly shut the door again. It was really quiet after. Ray shot Henry a confused look but he was just as puzzled. Did he hear right? He had to… kiss Jasper? Like, on the mouth??

“What are you waiting for, do it!” Ray exclaimed impatiently.

Henry’s heart was not ready for that. He did not expect to ever kiss Jasper, especially not in a situation like that. His face was beet red, but he had to do what he had to do. Even if it could possibly mean that Jasper would never be able to look at him the same.

“I’m sorry Jasp,” he whispered to himself and then slapped the knife out of his best friend’s hand.

“Wha-“ But even before Jasper was able to end that word, Henry had turned around, pulled the scarf from Jasper’s face, planted his mouth onto his best friend’s and kissed him, just like Schwoz had instructed him to. His heart did a somersault, beating as if it intended to break out of his chest. Jasper’s lips were unresponsive but still felt so good. Henry dragged the kiss out longer than it was probably necessary and only stopped moving his lips when Ray whistled.

“Woo-hoo,” the man exclaimed. “You certainly did put a lot of… love into that kiss.”

Kid Danger’s face went red once again as he gently pushed his friend away from him. Jasper’s eyes and mouth stood wide open, he almost looked paralyzed. Suddenly a purple tear escaped the boy’s eye and ran down his cheek.

“Wha-what is happening?!” Henry was really panicked which did not exactly improve when Jasper suddenly fainted and fell into his arms.

“Jasp!” The blond boy gently laid Jasper onto the floor, pushing a few strands of his silky brown hair out of his face. He took a deep breath and convinced himself that this was supposed to happen. The rising and sinking of Jasper’s chest calmed him down; at least he was still breathing.

The doors of the bank burst open again with a loud bang.

“- we belong to Captain Man and Kid Danger!” Schwoz shouted and tried fighting against the policeman’s iron grip.

“Sure,” the policeman answered sarcastically.

“No no,” Captain Man intervened. “He’s right. They both belong to our team. You can let them in.”

The man looked a bit skeptical but then shrugged his shoulders. “If you say so. By the way,” he pointed at Jasper that was still lying on the floor unconsciously, “do you need help? I see that you fought the villain.”

“Oh no,” the older superhero said. “We’ll bring him out, just give us a moment.”

“Alright,” the policeman said and left the bank with the other officer. Charlotte and Schwoz approached Henry, Ray and the unconscious Jasper.

“So you still heard me, I’m glad,” Schwoz said relieved. “I thought you didn’t hear me anymore when I tried to tell you that you had to kiss Jasper on the cheek because the poli-“

“I had to kiss him on the cheek!?” Henry exclaimed with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me that earlier??”

“Uhm… where did you kiss him?” the small man asked confused.

“On the mouth, of course!”

“Oh my god! That’s hilarious!” Schwoz said and laughed loudly.

“You should have seen him, though,” Ray added, “he didn’t simply kiss him, no, he practically made out with him. He was like ‘mhh yeah Jasper, kiss me babe, mhhh’.”

Henry’s face was red and hot. He really wished they had the memory eraser here right now.

“Stop it,” he said, “it was not like that at all!”

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t almost suck his lips off his face. It was disgusting but kinda cute at the same time. Hah, young love, that brings back memories.” Ray looked off into the distance and sighed.

“Yeah, those must be really distant memories, old man,” Charlotte said to the hero.

“I’m not that old, stop calling me old, I’m only… 30!”

Charlotte lifted one of her brows and shook her head.

“Whatever, what do we do about Jasper now? If we bring him out he’ll be arrested for sure.”

“Nah, don’t worry,” Ray said, “I’ll talk to them.”

* * *

They arrived at the Man Cave, Ray carrying the still unconscious Jasper.

“I can’t believe that the police trusts you so much they just accepted when you said you’d bring Jasper into your ‘private jail’ and let you leave,” Charlotte said astonished.

“Well, they love me. I’ve saved them many times and anyway, who wouldn’t love me?” Ray said proudly, a smug smile adorning his face.

“You’re too full of yourself,” Schwoz answered and shook his head but he must admit that the hero was right. If the citizens and officers of Swellview didn’t trust and love him as much as they did, they wouldn’t have gotten away that easily.

They entered the back of the Man Cave with a lot of unused extra rooms from which a few were guest rooms. Ray stopped in front of one of the doors, wanting to open it.

“N-no!” Schwoz exclaimed panicked. “Don’t enter that room!”

Ray had a confused frown on his face. “Why.. why am I not supposed to take that room? That’s one of the unused guest rooms. It should be fine, shouldn’t it?”

The small man was sweating nervously. It was not fine. That was the room where his sister was sleeping in. If Ray found out, he’d get scolded again.

“Just use that one over here, “Schwoz suggested and pushed Ray into the direction of the guest room that was on the opposite side.

“…Alright, if you say so. Nevermind, we don’t exactly have time for this, I need to put Jasper down so he can properly rest. And he’s getting heavy. Henry, would you mind opening the door?”

The blond boy quickly opened the door to the guest room. It was nothing special. Grey concrete walls, a wooden bed, a chair in the corner and two Captain Man posters, of course. Ray walked in and gently laid the brunette boy onto the bed. Henry made sure to pull the blanket over his best friend as it was pretty chilly in the room. He watched his sleeping form breathing peacefully, his soft features unmoving but oh so handsome in Henry’s eyes.

“Should we leave them alone for now?” Charlotte whispered to Schwoz and Ray to which the both of them nodded. They left the room before Henry could even notice as he was too occupied with watching Jasper.

“Hey guys, thanks for helping me with Jasper, honestly I was so worried tha-“ Henry turned around mid-sentence so he’d be able to look at them while he was thanking them but noticed that they had already left. “Oh, well, why not,” he muttered and took the only chair from the room to put it next to the bed. He wanted to stay here and wait until his best friend woke up.

While watching him he noticed a few small details that he actually never really paid attention to before. He saw that Jasper had beautiful eyelashes, they were thick and fluttered while he was sleeping. Henry wondered what he might be dreaming about. His lips looked very soft, moving while he was huffing out air. Henry really wanted to kiss him again, it felt so good. How it would feel if Jasper actually responded to the kiss, moving his lips against his? The blond boy reached out, touching Jasper’s lips. Oh god, the desire to just lean down and kiss him grew stronger and stronger. But he did not want to be a creep. It would be more than weird and absolutely creepy if he went and kissed an unconscious person without their consent. He couldn’t seem too take his eyes or his fingers off his lips.

In fact, he was so focused on Jasper’s lips that he had not noticed how the brunette boy had already regained consciousness a few moments ago, following Henry’s every move with his eyes and totally feeling the fingers on his mouth which were softly tracing lines across the lips. What the hell was Henry doing? Jasper felt his cheeks warming up and gathered the courage to speak up although he knew that it would more than likely result in an awkward situation.

“H-henry,” he stuttered, his voice a bit raspy. The blond boy jolted up, quickly pulling his hand away as if he had just burned it.

“U-uhm, Jasper! Heeey, you’re awake!” Henry was standing stiffly, his face burning up and his hands trembling. Did Jasper notice what he had just been doing?

“Yeah, I guess I am. What… what were you d-doing just now,” the brown-haired boy asked, sheepishly looking at his bedsheets.

Henry’s heart stopped. Did he mean what he feared he meant? “What do you m-mean?” he responded, trying to play dumb. Maybe Jasper would play it off as a part of his dream.

“You know what I’m talking about! Why were you touching my lips so passionately j-just now? I know that I’m not the smartest but I know what I saw and felt.”

“Oh goodness, you saw?” the blond boy mumbled embarrassed. “See, it’s not as it seems-“

“Do you… perhaps like me?” Jasper interrupted, looking at his best friend with a serious expression.

“Wh-what?” Henry only managed to stutter out of surprise. What did he just hear? Did Jasper just say what he thought he said?

“You heard me, do you like me?” His gaze was unwavering as he was staring daggers at Henry, looking him dead in the eyes. Henry was not able to answer though, too flabbergasted due to being found out.

“Because…” Jasper took a deep breath but continued, despite being visibly nervous. “I like you. And before you question it, no I am not joking, I am serious here.”

The blond boy was even more caught off guard, his mouth opening and closing in a repeated attempt to retort but no words left his lips. Jasper was not as composed anymore, slowly taking Henry’s silence as a sign of rejection. He bit his trembling lower lip, looking away from Henry.

“I-I see,” he meekly muttered, “I am sorry for saying something so unreasonable and probably disgusting. I just thought you felt the same, the gestures you showed and the way you l-looked at me earlier, I just thought that you might like me too. Guess I was wrong.” The brunette boy gripped his bedsheet tightly, his knuckles turning white from the sheer force.

Henry finally got out of his state of shock, realizing the situation he had just created by keeping his mouth shut instead of answering.

“N-no!” he managed to blurt out. Jasper just seemed to take that as a confirmation to his assumption and looked even more defeated.

“Ah, no, I mean yes, argh!” Henry tried to correct frustrated. “What I meant to say is,” he looked at Jasper who was looking back at him carefully but with the slightest gleam of hope in his eyes, “I meant to say t-that I… I like you too, alright! There you have it, oh my God, that’s so embarrassing, I can-“

But he couldn’t even end his sentence as he was suddenly pulled in by a strong pair of arms that enveloped him in a hug, a warm, strong and familiar smelling embrace. Once again he was caught off guard, his cheeks flaming up, but he was able to react quicker this time and hesitantly but at the same time decisively hugged Jasper back.

“I’m so glad,” Jasper breathed into Henry’s ear, making a small shiver run down the blond boy’s back. “I was so scared that you would reject me, fuck, I like you so much.”

Henry was not expecting his friend to be so passionate about this but he was surely not complaining about that. Jasper interrupted the hug, gently pushing Henry away by the shoulders so that he was able to look him straight in the face. Henry has looked into that face a thousand times already but this time he was feeling so nervous, the face looking familiar but new at the same time. It was the first time that he saw these raw emotions, this… love on Jasper’s face and he was pretty sure that his face carried a similar expression. His eyes wandered down to the lips he had touched just a few minutes ago, the intrusive thought of just wanting to connect his lips to those appearing again. But it seems that Jasper had the same thought as he realized the face opposite of him was approaching.

Would he kiss him now? Of course he would, why would his face be coming closer if he didn’t plan to kiss him? Henry was so nervous, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. And just a second later he got what he expected and so desperately longed for. Plush lips, pressing onto his, moving on their own. Oh god, he had to respond. Henry breathed out through his nose, trying to be less tense. He had not really noticed but his lips automatically got used to the movement of the other pair, creating a comfortable rhythm.

Henry cupped Jasper’s cheek, wanting to touch more of him than just his lips. And seemingly Jasper was interested in more skinship as well. The blond boy gasped briefly when he felt a cold hand slip beneath his shirt, running up and down his back. But the touch was comfortable.

The brunette boy broke up their kiss, moving downwards towards Henry’s neck where he gently left a few kisses before he started sucking hard on a spot with the goal to create a hickey

“J-Jasper,” Henry gasped, almost moaned.

But sudden chuckling from outside the door interrupted their passionate encounter. The boy both quickly disconnected, their faces beyond red.

“What exactly are you both doing in there?” it came from the outside, it was Ray. Schwoz was chuckling and a knock was heard at the door. “Is it safe to come in or will we see body parts that we’d rather not see?”

“Oh my goodness, shut up!” Henry exclaimed embarrassed, “we were not doing a-anything!”

The door opened and the trio walked in, Ray whistling at their dishevelled appearance, Schwoz wiggling with his eyebrows and Charlotte uttering a silent but still audible ‘finally”.

“Sure, you ‘were not do anything’,” Ray quoted. “Your looks tell an entirely different story.”

Henry just turned away, his face burning unbearably hot. Jasper was more composed, blushing as well but shrugging it off with a content smile.

“Seems that you are completely fine again,” Charlotte joked and lightly punched him in the shoulder. “And the situation between the both of you is resolved as well, fucking finally!”

“Yeah,” Jasper answered while putting and arm around Henry’s shoulder, pulling him close. “I’m glad we managed to solve that!”

“-me too,” Henry mumbled ashamed but happily.

Jasper couldn’t help but wanting to tease Henry so he turned to him and planted a passionate kiss onto his lips, in front of the others.

“Wohoo,” Ray shouted out excitedly while Schwoz whistled and Charlotte clapped.

“J-JASPER!” The blond boy squeaked out, burying his face in his hands. Why was Jasper like this???

“I really like you,” Jasper whispered into his ear so that only he would hear it.

“I like you too, idiot,” Henry gently answered, the words muffled by his hands but Jasper heard what he said and couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, what IS that HAHAHA I'm sorry but I just had to write that. If you managed to get through this, congratulations and thanks a lot for reading! <3


End file.
